nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
An Organization Christmas
An Organization Christmas is a holiday story written by NickTheUltimaSwordWielder. The fanfic follows three tales at once focusing on the many villains of the Organization trying to perform a special task before Christmas arrives. Plot The story begins with the Toilenator jumping out of bed early in the morning excited that it is Christmas Eve. However, most of his friends are very unenthusiastic about the holiday. When he arrives in the cafeteria, he, Control Freak, Zim, the Box Ghost, and Kilgore meet at a table forming the Sucky Alliance again. However, the Box Ghost drops out on the plan saying that he'd rather stay at the castle trying to help Vlad Plasmius get into the Christmas spirit by celebrating the Ghost Zone truce, to which the billionaire ghost is scornfully against. Another subplot revolves around Kevin 11 trying to get Azula's attention only to be electrocuted. In the Sucky Alliance's room, the four villains discuss plans to confiscate the magical hat of Frosty the Snowman so that they could harness it's magic for their own needs. Once they do arrive in Frosty's world, comedy ensues as Kilgore is mistaken for a toy, Toilenator is left to guard the ship, and Zim is paranoid about the falling snow. While that is going on, the Box Ghost invites Vlad to a Christmas party in the hopes of cheering him up and Kevin 11 learns the truth behind Azula's unfair life after the events of Sozin's Comet. Upon taking advice from Jack Spicer, Kevin visits the sea witch, Ursula so that she could turn him human in the hopes that Azula will love him. He is changed human, but Ursula takes Kevin's voice in exchange. In Frosty's world, the SA find the snowman and a bunch of children following him. Zim and Control Freak send out Kilgore disguised as a toy in the hopes of distracting most of the kids. After an unsuccessful attempt to grab the hat. The two villains give chase after Frosty and his friends Karen and Hocus into the cold dark woods far out into the world. By the time Kilgore finally catches up, the group of villains end up getting frozen to which Frosty and Karen help them out. The snowman pushes them into a greenhouse only to be locked inside again. When Zim, Control Freak, and Kilgore awaken, they find the hat lying on top of a puddle, but are heartbroken when they see Karen and Hocus crying over Forsty's melted remains. By that time, Santa arrives and reanimates the snowman, but not before giving the SA a chance to get away with the hat. Amazingly, the villain return the hat to Frosty and decide to leave the world for good. Unfortunately, the Toilenator accidentally destroys the SA ship leaving them stranded in the world. In another tragic events, Vlad finally snaps a the ghosts Christmas party and is arrested by Walker to be sent to the Ghost Zone prison. Meanwhile, Kevin confronts Azula in his human form attempting to try an form a relationship with her. The fire princess is incredibly skeptical at first, but over time, the two become good friends. But the mood is ruined when Azula still doesn't love him. Eventually, Ursula's spell wears off, and Kevin leaves disgraced. In a brutal conflict, Kevin forces Ursula to return his voice which she does, but the monster is still depressed. Despite all these tragic events, everything seems to work out for everyone. Vlad Plasmius learns from the Ghost Writer why the truce is so important to the ghosts and is given a second chance. With his help, the Box Ghost was able to rescue his friends from Frosty's world allowing them to be back in time for the holidays. While that is happening, Kevin 11 finds Jack Spicer attempting to get fresh with Azula and rushes to save her life. With Spicer scared off, Azula thanks Kevin for saving her and apologizes saying that she just wants to be friends. Kevin accepts this and the fire princess gives Kevin a small kiss on the face as another way of saying thanks. But she also warns him that things haven't changed. When Christmas finally arrives, the SA arrives at a giant Christmas tree to find tons of presents there waiting for them. The group of villains is also surprised to find that Robot Santa and Maleficent were the ones who supplied the gifts. The story ends with the Sucky Alliance at a Christmas party with Vlad Plasmius acting merry and Kevin 11 and Azula just hanging out. GIR wraps it all up by quoting the phrase "God bless us, everyone". Category:Stories